Tales of a Teenage Vampire
by TempatiousRoxie
Summary: This story is about Edward and Bella's daughter, Mercedes Rose Cullen and her struggles with the 'cold little problem'. As well as Bella and Edward's fiery romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Tales of a Teenaged Vampire**

_**Author's Notes: This story is going to be split from Bella's point of view and her daughter's point of view. I will note before each chapter who's point of view it will be in. Also, I really do appreciate reviews and constructive criticism, since it will help me be a better author! I haven't read New Moon yet so none of this really has any spoilers from the story. So if some of the details about the story are a bit rusty please tell me so I can edit the information. Anyways, thanks for taking the time to start reading my story. I really did enjoy writing this story. For your sake I will stop rambling on and just start the chapter! Haha, here it goes! -xoxo Roxie.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters, or Twilight... -sighs-**_

**Chapter One.**

Sugar and Venom

_Mercedes's Point of View_

My eyes were wide open as I laid on my back in my comfy bed. My vampire hearing was lovely at three in the morning. Just _lovely. _Down the hall I could hear my mother's giggles and purrs along with my father's soft -but not soft enough- roars. It was rather disturbing. No, more like petrifying. If I could I would just melt away into nothing and be absolutely glad I didn't have to listen to their disgusting ways of showing affection. Half the time I wonder weather they remember they have a eighteen year old daughter who would rather listen to opera than what they were doing behind their door.

Groaning loudly I tore my pillow from underneath my head and smashed it over my face. Squishing the ends over my ears. Much better. Sighing, I stopped breathing and tried to sleep. Even though I no longer have the pleasure of curling up in a ball and drifting into la-la-land. The last time I ever closed my eyes and fell asleep was when I was...seventeen years old. And it was a terrifying dream. I dreamt of Andy Brookfield. The guy that had flipped up my skirt in front of my father. Which was a big mistake. My dad has the temper of a lion. Do one thing wrong you're a dead man. My dad had broken his arm. The arm that was attached to the hand that decided to pull my knee high plaid skirt up over my head. Edward, that's my dad, had been so traumatized by what he'd done. He had to literally beg his parent's not to file charges against him. They didn't, reluctantly. The Brookfield's fled from Washington right when Andy got his cast off. They now live somewhere in Miami. I hope he gets kicked in the groin everyday for that day..

But since that day happened everyone in Forks has been extremely careful around me when my father or mother are around. Which I find amusing, they're looks of awe for my father are now looks of utter horror. They look at him like he has a third head and breasts the size of Texas. ...That would be the funniest thing in the world.

Your probably wondering who exactly I am. Am I right? Well I am Mercedes Rose Cullen. Yes I'm named after a flippin car. My mom was going to name me Alyssa, but my dad had insisted that I be named Mercedes. He won of course, since he threatened to keep my mother human if he didn't get to name me. Plus Alice, my beloved aunt, had predicted what I would be named right after he had said the name. Rose is my other aunt Rosalie's nickname. Which had made her my Godmother, and Emmett my Godfather. I love my Godparent's to death. As well as my grandparents.

My mom had been turned into a vampire when I had turned five. I remember cowering in the corner as she spat out venom and roared like a lion. My dad roaring back and trying to restrain her as she fought to come over to me. She could smell my blood, and sense my heartbeat. I was so terrified at the time. I hadn't known what I truly was until that night. I was part vampire up until my eighteenth birthday when my transformation had started. I remember being at my best friend Susannah's house. She had known what I was and was brave enough to keep me restrained as I spat out the putrid venom and howled with immense pain. It took me an hour to calm down from my first stage in the transformation. Suze had cried so hard as she hugged me, telling me how she thought she was going to hold her best friend back while she died. That's the thing with Suze she never thinks about what would happen to her. I mean for god's sake she's friend with a crazy vampire! But it doesn't irk her in the slightest.

When my transformation was completed I looked...well different. My once chubby body was now slender and curvy. Which I was extremely fond of. The auburn curls that plummeted down to the middle of my back were sleek and bouncier. The volume that my hair had now was amazing. They looked lighter and fit the frame of my oval shaped head. My almond shaped eyes were now a brilliant shade of gold. Turning a startling black when I was pissed, or hungry. My features were sharper, but still held my look. My cheeks were more profound and my lips were plumper, richer. The skin that covered my frame was pale, my mom always told me to tell people I was part albino or something along those lines. It worked well. I was still the same 5'4". Never will get any higher. I have my mom to blame for my shortness. ..And my clumsiness. It didn't seem to fade when either of us were changed into vampires. Which sucks ass.

It was rather disturbing knowing I was going to be the same age as my mother for the rest of my life. And older than my father by one year. Amusing, but still disturbing. I had two teenaged vampire parents who were absolutely loco.

Along with both sides of my parent's families. Renee, my mom's mother, knows about us being vampires and always carries around garlic just in cause she has to 'repel' us. I always wanted to make a snappy remark about how she could repel us even without the smelly garlic, but dad always heard my thoughts and growled a warning at me. Both of us have the 'gift' to read people's minds. I, unlike my dad, can read my mother's thoughts. Which are so extremely funny. She's always thinking about random things like cheese and hearing aids. Neither of them know I can read her mind. Which I'm thankful for because my mom would be embarrassed for the rest of her life and my father would be constantly asking me what she's thinking. Which let me tell you, would be absolutely horrible.

Charlie, who I always call my old dog is almost as protective of me and Edward is. He's known about the cold blooded, bloodsucking thing for a long time. It never seemed to bother him that much. He would always go to Carlisle and ask him questions about our little curse. But he is scared around us a little. Wondering constantly if we're going to just leap out and pounce on him. Or go up to him and say "I've come to suck your blood!". Which by the way I have done. Only once though because I actually made him faint and was banned from saying the words suck, your, and blood all in one sentence ever around Charlie.

My dad's side of the family are just like me, and my parents. Pure blooded vampires. Which makes me love them even more. I've always had special bonds with them. Esme and Carlisle are my 'grandparents' even though they don't look over thirty. They're calm and are always there for me if I have problems that are much more complicated than I think they are. Emmett and Rosalie are my godparents and I love them like I love my parents. Even if they are overly affectionate and competitive. Alice is like my sister. We're always gushing over girl things and going shopping, always dragging mom with us for the hell of it. Jasper is just a sweetheart and I can go to him every time to help settle my emotions.

At school I only have three real friends. All of whom I loved just as much as my family. Susannah's is a platinum blonde, skinny, straight A, smartass, punk girl. She is always blaring rock music and flashing the rock sign. She's hyper as hell and filled with sarcastic remarks. I swear she is like the queen of sarcasm. The girl's been my best friend since I was born basically. She lives right next door to the house we live in. (Which was Charlie's old house, but now he lives in an old folks home.) She was the first person outside my family to know about my 'cold little problem' as we refer to it in public as. Never once has she thought of it as the scariest thing she's ever heard, nor did she ever call me a bloodsucker or a freak. I love her to death and would -if I could- drop dead if she ever left my life.

My other friend is Mya. She's your average bitchy girl. But don't get me wrong she is a sweetheart. She puts on an act around people she doesn't know, which is why she has only me and Suze as friends. She's another person who knows about my cold little problem, and she just like Suze, has no problem with it. Mya never hangs around guys, she hates them. I'm not saying she's a lesbian -EW!- she just hates guys. Her mom was a rape victim and Mya herself has been raped before. Sad, but true. So if any guy so much as looks at her she's shooting nasty insults at him or kicking him in the balls with her steel-toed boots. I've seen her do it a thousand times and I pity the men that fall victim to her shoe..

The other friend that I hang out with is a guy. I will admit I have had crushes on him and even flirted with him a few times. But I've kept away from him, knowing about his history with other girls at our school. He's basically screwed half the female population at the high school, besides me Suze and Mya. And the teachers of course. His name is Paul Hewitt and he's the Captain of the football team. Let me say it's not the greatest team in the world, but a team none the less. Paul is a hunk to. All six foot two of him. From his long curly black hair that flips in front of his silky blue eyes down to his abs and his crooked smile. He was a real gentleman and a charming too. Which is probably why half the girls fall victim to his penis. Haha. Okaaayy.

I was shocked when I removed my pillow from my face and glanced over at my alarm clock. It was six am. Sighing I close my eyes for a moment before turning onto my side and using my hand to push myself up into a siting position. Rubbing my topaz eyes with the back of my eyes I yawn, though it wasn't needed, and stretched out my limbs. "Hurry up Mercie." I heard my mother's cheerful voice call from downstairs. She was in the kitchen, cooking something. Even though there was no need. "I know, I know." I mumbled under my breath as I stood from my bed making it whine and creak. I peeled off my clothes and put on something fresh. I had taken a shower the night before, like I did everyday. After slipping it a light blue long sleeved shirt that had a lace V-neck and some tight ripped up flared jeans, I slipped my vans on my feet that now had white socks on them. Then pulled my long hair into a pony tail. Frowning when wisps of my curls bounced down in front of my face. I blew up at them and they flew away from my eyes.

I picked up my backpack and made my way out of the bedroom and downstairs. Dad was watching my mom, Bella, with loving eyes as she moved about the kitchen. She had these random sprees where she made food and then stared at it and sighed. Then she'd scrape it off the plate and into the garbage.

"Mom, why do you do that? You know people could actually eat that." I said as I kissed Edward's cheek and hugged his shoulders. He smiled and said 'Good morning Mercie.' Then I moved over to my mother's busy body and hugged her when she stepped in front of me. I then kissed her cheek and got a huff from her.

"Well if I can't eat it no one can." She said with a frown. I giggled and moved out of her way.

"I'm going now!" I said from the door as I put on my thin knee length cloak like jacket. My mom used to call me Dracula when I wore it and pulled up the collar. I would roll my eyes and call her Humpty Dumpty.

"Good bye hun!" Both my parents called back to me as I shut the door behind me. Keys in my hand.

There in front of me was the most beautiful sight ever.. My black Mercedes siting in the driveway. Not a scratch, dent, or even a spot of dirt on it's shiny interior. I let myself into the driver's seat. Loving the feel of the cool leather under my cold fingers. I started the car listening to the purr of the engine. I had my father's speeding habit. So I was at the school within ten minutes. It usually took fifteen when I had to pick up Susannah or Mya.

When I got to school the buzz of everyone's thoughts hit me. I cursed and blocked their thoughts out of my mind with ease. Parking the car and making sure my baby was safe and sound I began to search for the familiar blonde and red head. They were chattering happily together in front of Mya's dirty truck. I grinned and raced up to them, at human speed of course. "Hello lovers!" I cried and draped my arms around both of their shoulders.

"Oh my god get off me you filthy candysucker." Suze joked. Her eyes glinting with laughter.

I snorted and shoved her out from under my embrace. "Screw you, I've still got Mya! Right Mya-Roo?"

She was seething at the name, and I laughed and hugged her tighter. "Bitch." She laughed and pushed me away from her.

I scoffed and looked at both of them with a mock hurt expression. They both burst out laughing and glomped me. Glomped is a word in our dictionary. It means to attack with violent hugs. Haha.

They pulled back quickly though and smirked, "Bye Mercedes..!" They said in unison, dragging on my name in a disturbing fashion. I frowned and watched them walk off giggling and smirking.

What were they up to?

I didn't have time to really think since my feet were suddenly taken from the ground and I was looking down at it from the air. I screamed. Who wouldn't? "PAUL!" I shrieked, kicking my legs furiously behind me and beating his chest -as lightly as possible- for him to let me down. He just grinned and kept on walking with me over his shoulder. "Where are you taking me Hewitt? I really don't think my parents would like you kidnaping me." I said in the calmest voice I could manage.

"I'm not kidnaping you. I'm saving you." He said smoothly.

I snorted a laugh and shook my head, my curls flinging back and forth in front of my face. "Saving me? From what?"

"School." He replied just as smoothly as before. Damn him. I hated how he was so calm and well...smooth.

"Hmph." Was all I could say back.

He grinned and swung me down from his shoulder with ease. Steadying me in front of him. His hands lingering a bit too long on my shoulders. I stared at him, wondering what this was all about. Then it hit me. _Read his mind. _How have I never thought of that! Bloody hell I must be going senile.

His mind was easy to read. It was like walking through fire. It singed my mind for a bit but then died down.

_I wonder if she'll say yes. I hope she does. Maybe this candy Suze told me about really would work.. _

_Just take out the candy show it to her and when she eats it ask her! That will work._

I stared at him even more curiously. "Paul-" I was cut off, he had shushed me with his hand and pulled out a little chocolate ball. Swirls of frosting and sprinkles danced on it's surface. Even though I was supposed to eat, I could never pass up chocolate.

"Eat it." He said and handed it to me. I took it, looking at it skeptically.

"You didn't...poison it or anything?" I questioned.

He laughed and shook his curly black head of hair. I smiled and popped it into my mouth. I took a bite into it and felt marshmallow and caramel fill my mouth. I chewed and let out a nose of delight. He was standing there grinning like a madman. Once I had swallowed I put a hand over my chest and sighed. "That was one hell of a ball of candy!"

He chuckled and then blushed. Awe...he blushed. Wait. HE BLUSHED. OVER ME. Oh good lord the world is coming to an end. Coming to an end. Yup. Must be. 'Cause Paul Dean Hewitt, the hottest guy in school, the captain of the football team, one of my best friends, my crush, just blushed over me talking about chocolate.

He shuffled his feet and took a deep breath. Okay now I was nervous. Probably more nervous than he was. "Look, Mercie would you like to go out with me on Saturday?" He asked, avoiding eye contact with me.

If my heart could beat, it would have been beating five million miles a second. "A-are you a-a-asking me on a date?" I gasped out.

He grinned and nodded his head. "Yeah.."

I stared at him. My eyes probably as big as the moon, each, and my mouth moving but no words coming out. He glanced up at me and frowned. "Are you alright?" He asked me.

I nodded furiously and then stuttered out, "S-s-sure I'll go out with you."

He grinned and then surprised me by yanking me into him and hugging me tight. I glanced up at him and shyly kissed his lips. Right then as I did that in the field of the Forks high school, which was deserted, I felt like I was walking on the clouds overhead.

Until however I felt my stomach lurch and hungry devour all my other senses. And I felt venom in my mouth.

Oh shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm _very _sorry for not updating this story. I've been super busy with school and my friends. I re-wrote the second chapter (which is this chapter) since the last one wasn't as long or detailed as I wanted it to be. Thank you for all of the reviews, it's been helping me want to write more! I noticed I did make a mistake in the previous chapter about Bella's age, etc. Mercie is** **18, and Bella had her transformation into a vampire when Mercie was 5 and she was 24. They aren't the same age. Please notify me if I make anymore of these silly mistakes! -much love, Roxie.**

**Chapter Two.**

Know Who I Am

_Mercedes's Point of View_

This is defiantly not how I wanted to have my first kiss with Paul. I've had plenty of lips on mine over the years, but Paul.. He's different. He's special. Isn't kissing the guy you've always dreamt about kissing you supposed to be this special moment? I would think so. Haha, but not for me! I just _have _to act like I'm having a seizer. Having venom swishing around in my mouth and not being able to just spit it out isn't pleasant. So I'm just standing there, our lips locked, my hands hanging helplessly at my sides. Maybe if I just stand there like a rag doll my hunger will go away. Paul, being Paul, had this amazing idea of deepening our kiss.

_She's a bad kisser. Probably never kissed a lot of guys before._

Now that's just insulting! I am a good kisser when I'm _not _foaming at the mouth and gnawing on my cheek to keep myself from mauling my best friend, who is now my boy friend as of a minute ago. Anyways, back to reality.

His tongue parted my lips and he let it thrust into my mouth. His left hand had found it's way to the small of my back, while his right pressed on the back of my neck. That triggered the beast inside me to break free of her chains. Unlocking our lips I let out a vicious snarl. My fingers digging into his shoulders with force. He let out yells of pain and confusion not to mention fear. Knowing I was causing this made me want to curl up and cry. If I could. "Mercedes what the fuck?!" He yelped and tried to break free of my grip. Impossible.

My fangs had grown their full length and the venom was spraying from my mouth with every painful growl and snarl I gave. I'm still not used to this. Carlisle told me that I probably never will. It's my curse. Being a vampire isn't a curse, it's a gift. But not being able to control, let alone remember half the things you did while in your second form is a curse. My curse. Paul was at a loss. He was looking around frantically and calling for help, while trying to comfort me.

What was his problem?! He's trying to comfort _me_ when I'm trying to kill him! If I was human tears would be spilling down my cheeks. My mouth opened and I hissed, sniffing his neck. Making my hunger skyrocket. He had the most attracting scent. I've always had to deal with this. Trying to keep from biting his tender flesh. Looks like the fight I put up to keep him alive was about to crumble into little pieces. Snarling like a pissed off wolf I press my fangs on top of his flesh, ready to press down and suck away his life.

Or not.

"Mercedes! No! Fight it!"

My father. The monster in me was in desperation now. I snapped my jaws down, but it was too late. I was on the ground with a huge weight on me. "Get off of me!" I snarled and kicked my legs furiously. My fingers were digging into the back of my dad's neck, while I stared at his concerned honey eyes. "No!" He bellowed back at me. I continued to snarl and kick. My snarls dove into desperate whimpers and my kicks, helpless movements.

"Blood.. I need blood." The true me gasped. Edward cradled me in his arms as I fell into tearless sobs and gasps of pain. "Dad." I whimpered and clutched onto him. "Shh..Carlisle will be here soon." He told me in a hushed whisper. I nodded and breathed in his woods like scent. It calmed me and I closed my eyes.

"What's going on? Is she okay?" Paul asked with confusion his voice was shaky.

This made me leap to my feet and dart over to him in a nanosecond. "Paul! Are you okay? I'm so, so, so, sorry!" I wailed and flung myself into him, hugging his middle tight. Fighting back my demon.

"Yeah I'm fine. What happened? Are _you _okay?" He asked me looking down at me with his blue eyes.

Only two people outside my family members know about our cold little problem. Paul isn't one of those two. Mya and Suze are the only two. I've always been afraid to tell Paul. Since he has this habit of spreading rumors when he's pissed off at someone. Let me tell you, the two of us bicker like a pair of old people. So if he was pissed at me and decided to spread a rumor about me.. I've always thought he'd say something about me being a vampire. Not that anyone would believe it. But still..

"Paul, I have a lot to tell you." I said in a quiet, scared voice.

He nodded, "You sure do."

Smiling despite the situation I sat down and pulled my knees up to my chest. Hugging them close to me. Edward came to sit beside me, draping a comforting and supportive arm around my shoulders.

_It's okay, tell the boy Mercie. _My dad's thoughts broke through. I glanced at him and I know for a fact I would be in tears if I was human.

"Thank you." I whispered and kissed his cheek. He smiled lightly and hugged me close.

"First off this is my dad Paul. Edward Cullen. Dad this is Paul Hewitt. One of my best friends, and my b-b-" I couldn't finish the rest.

"Boyfriend." Paul offered. Winking at me.

My father stiffened beside me and narrowed his eyes. "Nice to meet you." He said in a voice that said 'If you touch her, die, die, die.'

"Nice to meet you too, Mister Cullen." He said and smiled that crooked smile that made every girl swoon over.

Taking a deep, but unneeded, breath I told him the truth. "I'm a vampire."

He gave me a puzzled look and then asked, "Like Dracula?"

I shot him the dirtiest look possible without breaking into a massive grin, "No and yes."

"Explain..." He trailed off, motioning for me to tell him more.

"I'm the stupid kind of vampire that turns into a freaking bat and burns in the sun. But something does happen when I'm out in the sun without a long sleeved shirt. I er.. Sparkle. But anyways, I don't drink human blood. Or at least I don't try to. I can't control myself when I'm hungry and around humans. That's why I flipped out on you and basically tried to eat you." I said, using my hands to express my points.

He nodded slowly, "So.. You're like.. A vegetarian vampire?"

I laughed out loud and nodded my head, "You could say that. I have to drink animal blood. My favorite is deer." I said, and like a kick in the stomach I felt a lurch of hunger. I fought against it and kept cool.

"What about you, Mister Cullen?" Paul asked my dad.

"Mountain Lion." He said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and giggled, "It's not as bad as my uncle Emmett, he's favorite's bear."

Paul's eyes widened slightly, "Holy shit." He said.

I smacked him playfully and laughed, "It's funny to watch him try to catch them."

"I bet." Paul said in awe.

I let out a growl, the beast was getting frustrated. I was so close to human blood, yet so far. "Blood!" I snapped and glanced at my dad. He frowned and furrowed his brow with concentration. He was talking to Carlisle through his thoughts.

Carlisle showed up like a bolt of lightning. A bag of rich deer blood in his hand. "I'm sorry for being late. I got held up at the hospital." He said and quickly handed me the bag.

Edward got up and yanked Paul up by his shirt, half carrying, half dragging him away from me. "Watch." I said with a wicked grin. Paul nodded slowly and stood beside my dad watching me carefully.

I tied back my hair with a hair band that I keep on my wrist. Then I rolled up my sleeves past my elbows. Taking the packet of blood and growling with hunger. My back arched and my teeth grew at an amazing pace, venom slowly forming on my tongue. I bit into the plastic and felt the smell of the blood hit my nose. Then I let the taste tickle my lips then I sucked the blood away from it's holder. Only a few drops of blood fell down my chin, the rest went straight through me. Once I was finished I handed the bag over to my Grandfather and then wiped my mouth.

"That's disgusting..But so fucking cool." Paul said with an awed expression.

I smiled and bounced over to him, hugging him tight. Er.. As tight as I could without crushing his skeleton. "So your not afraid of me right?"

He shook his head, "Nope. You wont get rid of me that easily. I actually think it's pretty damn cool." He said then added, "I want to learn more about you Mercie."

Just the words I wanted to hear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

Permission and Hip Thrusts

_Bella's Point of View_

I was pacing around the living room, paying no attention to Jasper and Alice who were trying to calm me down. Good luck with that. Every third or fourth step that I took I would stumble. Why did my clumsiness have to follow me? It's so irritating! Here I am tripping over air, when I'm supposed to be moving gracefully. Finally I just sat down in the middle of the floor with my head in my hands.

"Oh it's going to be alright Bella.. Don't worry about it!" Alice attempted to calm my nerves.

But instead of me being calm as a clam, I blew up like a volcano. "Don't worry about it?! Alice, how am I supposed to not worry about it? My daughter is probably killing some poor buffoon and my husband might not be able to stop her!" Alice was hiding behind Jasper now, peering at me over his broad shoulder. I let out a frustrated growl, then closed my eyes while rubbing my temples.

I bolted upright when I heard the door open. "Edward! Mercedes!" I shrieked, and raced - without tripping - over to them. I held onto Mercedes and kissed her hair and face repeatedly.

"Are you alright love?" I asked her and hugged her to my chest. She nodded, and hugged me back. "Dad saved me, and him." Mercedes said in a muffled voice since her face was buried in my blouse.

"Him?" I questioned, and looked at Edward. Who looked quiet pissy. "Her _boyfriend._" He said, grinding his teeth together. My eyes widened and I looked down at Mercedes. She shook her head and pushed away from me. "I don't want to talk about it." She said and before I could stop her she was upstairs in her room blearing her rock music.

"Edward." I said in a breathless tone. He still took my breath away. Er.. If I had any. He looked at me, his golden eyes specked with globs of black. I held out my arms to him, and he stepped towards me. "It was bound to happen someday, Edward." I told him as I ran my fingers through his unruly bronze hair. He nestled his head into my neck and breathed in.

"But why now?" He whined. I pulled him back and smiled at him.

"I was her age when I found you." I said.

I saw his lips twitch, as if he wanted to smile, but they remained in a frown. He sighed and pressed his forehead against mine. "But this time she's the vampire and not him. She can't control herself the way I could."

I nodded slowly, trailing my fingers around the hem of his shirt. "Yes.. But we should give her a chance. If we don't let her do it freely, she'll be doing it behind our backs."

That made him think. He was completely still, he always was when he was trying to think something over. Finally his body moved under my fingertips and I looked into his bright eyes. "Well..?" I trailed off, waiting for him to finish. Edward sighed and nodded, "I guess we'll let her give it a whirl. If something like this happens another time.. I wont let her be with him. At least not until she gets herself in her control."

I grinned and kissed his cheek. He smiled then. "That's the spirit!" I said, and grabbed his hand.

He furrowed his brow and grunted. "What are you thinking?"

I smiled and began leading him upstairs. "I'm thinking we should tell your daughter about her new privilege."

Edward followed me with heavy, reluctant steps. I was half dragging him up the steps. We let ourselves into Mercedes's room, and saw her playing with a match, running it across her palm, watching it burn away her skin, then heal it's self.

"Mercedes Cullen, what on earth are you doing?" I asked her in a mothering voice.

Her head snapped up, her black eyes wide. "Uhhh."

I smiled at her and sat beside her on her bed. "It's alright, I used to stab my arm with a fork to see if I was really a vampire."

Edward looked straight at me with wide eyes. "What?"

I laughed and shook my head, "Nothing Edward."

Mercedes blew out the match, then gnawed on the end of the stick. Looking at us curiously. "Your father would like to tell you something, Mercie." I said, glancing at Edward and giving him a stern look.

He cleared his throat and fidgeted nervously. It amused me to the point I was in hysteria and had to leave the room so I could laugh. When I came back I heard Edward say, "...So I'm giving you permission to date this.. Paul."

Mercedes was leaping around the room, screaming. While Edward stared at the floor and ran his hand through his already messy hair. Mercedes hugged her father about a bajillion times, before blearing her music and pushing him out.

Edward looked dazed. "That has to be the weirdest reaction I've gotten from her, ever."

I hugged him around his middle and smiled, "I love you Edward."

He took my chin in both hands - not literally - then he caught my lips in a kiss. I felt like I was melting. Which is always the effect Edward's kisses have on me. "I love you too, Isabella." He said when he pulled away. I didn't even tell him to call me Bella. Which I still do. Then we turned and began racing for the bedroom. Hahahahhaha.

The next day I turned over and noticed Edward wasn't 'sleeping' beside me. Furrowing my brow, wondering how I hadn't noticed him get up, I then wandered downstairs. Standing at the top of the stairs and peering down into the kitchen. There he was, topless and in his heart boxers. I grinned and watched him.

Edward was doing hip thrusts while walking around the table. "Sex bomb, sex bomb, I'm a sex bomb." I bet I'd be turning blue if I was still human. Holding in laughter is soo not easy. I continued to watch him with amusement. "Sex bomb, sex BOMB, sex bombbbbb." I couldn't hold in my laughter anymore. I stumbled forward and did a cartwheel down the stairs while I laughed like a mad woman.

Edward stared at me with a slack jaw and wide eyes. "Y-you heard me?" He would look very similar to a tomato if he was human. He was still staring at me in horror. I laughed, and laughed, and laughed some more. While I struggled to stand up and walk over to him. "I didn't just hear you, I _saw _you too!" I said through my fits of hysteria. He groaned and placed his hands over his face.

I finally found my footing and made my way over to him. Only to break out laughing again, and then I slipped on a banana peel. How the hell did that get there?! I grabbed onto the closet thing I could, his boxers. I yanked them down, trying to save myself. So there was my vampire husband standing stark naked in the middle of our kitchen. Me between his legs with his boxers on my head. Lovely picture.

It all got worse when Mercedes came downstairs. "What the hell is going on down here?" She asked while combing a hand through her tangled hair. I burst out laughing yet again. While Edward struggled to pull his boxers back up. Mercedes let out a howl of disgust and then screamed, "WHY IN THE KITCHEN?! WHY?" I swear to baby Jesus that I'm going to die laughing. Well if I could.

"Mercedes! It's not what you think!" Edward shouted after her. I continued to shriek with laughter on the ground with a banana peel stuck to my foot. Edward was still in a state of horror and complete embarrassment. He helped me to my feet, but it didn't help since I still had the banana peel on my foot. So I slide forward and shoved Edward to the ground, myself on top of him. I was completely silent now. Staring at him with a wide smile. He shook his head and kissed me. I giggled into his mouth, making him bite my lip, sending wonderful shivers through my body. "Bella, Bella, Bella.. What am I to do with you?" He asked, turning the tables so he was now on top of me. I looked up at him, letting my nails graze his bare chest. "Hm.. Oh I don't know." I replied.

He smirked and kissed my neck, "I think you do."


End file.
